Sentimentos São
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Cinco momentos de cinco personagens. Para a gincana MDF. Naruto, Orochimaru, NejiTen, Sasuke, LeeSaku.
1. Explicando a Brincadeira

**Explicando a brincadeira.**

Aqui é a Ms. Cookie numa reportagem especial!

Estes pequenos ficlets merecem explicações obre a sua criação─se não estiver interessado, simplesmente pule este capítulo.

Bom, alguns já sabem, mas o fórum Mundo dos Fics está com uma gincana. Uma das tarefas foi denominada desafio feelings (ou sentimentos): eram 75 feelings e cada grupo deveria escolher pelo menos 5 deles e escrever uma fic com no mínimo 400 e no máximo 1000 palavras.

Como eu achei que só isso não tinha graça o suficiente, decidi fazer uma brincadeira que rolou no fandom em inglês: ponha seu iPod/MP3/real Player no random, anote as 5 primeiras músicas que tocarem e escreva um fic com cada uma delas.

Bom, essa foi a prova de que a Oblina (sim, meu MP3 tem nome) me odeia, pois a primeira lista que ela lançou era impossível: não apenas uma, mas DUAS músicas do Monty Python (Lumberjack Song e Twice in Every Show, acho) e a ABERTURA DE MONSTER RACHER. Alguém aí via isso?

A segunda lista tinha coisas igualmente bizarras. Por fim, eu decidi fazer a terceira lista e, o que quer que houvesse nela, eu escreveria. Se Constasse a abertura de Pokémon e Superpig ao lado de Mamonas Assassinas, bem, é a vida.

Felizmente Oblina foi bondosa. Ainda tem algumas coisas estranhas, mas não tanto. Duas músicas Disney, um jazz clássico, um Monty Python e uma do Muse. Decidi fazer com Naruto, escolhi os feelings e _hooray_! Aí vamos nós!


	2. O Que eu Quero Mais é Ser Rei

**O Que eu Quero Mais é Ser Rei - Orgulho**

"Rokudaime! Rokudaime!"

Naruto se virou, o sorriso já em seus lábios quando as crianças o chamaram. A conversa com o resto de seus amigos simplesmente teria que esperar.

"Dattebayo, o que vocês querem?" Perguntou, os braços cruzarados. Sakura, Hinata e Sasuke reviraram os olhos, sabendo que Naruto nunca se entretia numa conversa tanto quanto com crianças. Talvez porque tivessem a mesma idade mental que ele.

"Como você virou Hokage?" Todos aqueles pequeninos olhos brilharam de admiração.

"Ah! É tudo muito simples!" Respondeu Naruto, batendo a mão aberta contra o peito. "Desde pequeno, como eu era muito popular e talentoso, eu soube que estava destinado a ser um Hokage!"

"Na verdade," Interviu Sakura. "o Naruto era um peste e ninguém gostava dele. E ele também era o pior aluno da nossa classe."

"Er..." O sorriso das crianças diminuiu gradativamente enquanto Naruto coçava a cabeça. "não podíamos ter esquecido esse detalhe, 'tebayo?"

"Não." Sakura foi enfática. E, para as crianças: "Aí o Iruka colocou ele no mesmo time que o Sasuke-kun, que era o melhor da sala."

Uma menina arregalou os olhos. "O Sasuke-kun? O melhor da sala?"

O último dos Uchihas suspirou. Bons tempos aqueles. "Eu salvei a vida do Naruto várias vezes. _Várias_ vezes. Bom... é claro que isso foi antes do Orochimaru detonar meu corpo."

"Quem mandou fugir com o travesti das cobras, 'tebayo!"

As crianças riram baixinho, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. Sasuke não reclamou: depois de ter quase destruído toda a vila, perdera o direito de retrucar nesse assunto.

"Enfim. Meu talento estava sempre latente sob a pele, e Kakashi-sensei viu isso muito cedo e investiu em mim!"

"... Ele quase pediu demissão..."

"Assim como Jiraiya-sensei, 'tebayo!" Naruto simplesmente a ignorou. "Que me levou pra buscar a Godaime com ele. Ela também viu todo o meu potencial em sucedê-la!"

"Aham... O pior ninja a vila."

"Então, foi tudo determinado pelo céu! E agora eu estou aqui para proteger todos vocês com meu talento nato!"

Sakura suspirou profundamente. "Naruto, pare de se exibir. A verdade é que o Naruto era um completo desastre, mas modesto ele não era, porque pôs na cabeça desde cedo que queria ser um Hokage."

"N-Naruto-kun treinou muito pra conseguir ficar forte." Completou uma Hinata muito tímida. "O que ele mais queria na vida era ser um Hokage, e não ia desanimar por nada. Naruto-kun era... era... f-fantástico."

O antigo time 7 olhou para ela, surpreso. Palavras de carinho como essas eram raras da parte de Hinata.

"Hinata, você não está ajudando em _nada_ pra dar um pouco de humildade para ele!" Foi, por fim, a bronca de Sakura. "Fantástico... francamente! Naruto era patético, crianças."

"È. Bastante." Emendou Sasuke, friamente.

"'tebayo, pessoal, não precisam falar assim e—o" Quando olhou para as crianças, entretanto, elas estavam boquiabertas. Boquiabertas e sorridentes. "Er, o que foi?"

"Você é incrível, Rokudaime!!" Gritou o que parecia ser o mais velho. "Você foi em frente apesar de tudo! Trabalhou muito duro pra ser o ninja mais forte da vila! Você é uma inspiração para todos nós!!"

Naruto estufava mais o peito a cada palavra. "Ah, sim. Claro, 'tebayo. Agora, é melhor vocês treinarem se quiserem ser como eu!"

"Deus do céu, Naruto," Comentou Sakura, depois que todas as crianças já estavam correndo pra longe, tentando atirar jutsus umas nas outras. "Desse jeito, nem uma broca vai enfiar um pouco de modéstia na sua cabeça."

**X**

**N/A: Agradecimentos especiais à Chibi Anne. Eu, é claro, surtando, virei pra ela na maior O QUE DÁ PRA FAZER COM E O QUE EU QUERO MAIS É SER REI?! ao que ela prontamente respondeu CENTRED NO NARUTO! O QUE EU QUERO MAIS É SER HOKAGE!**

**Isso é bem engraçado como idéia, mas Naruto Rokudaime me faz sorrir 8D ninguém acredita, mas eu adoro o Naruto mais do que todo o resto do time 7. Aaaand... we're off!**


	3. City of Delusion

**City of Delusion - Indiferença**

Sério, o que os humanos vêem nesse treco todo de... viver?

É uma das várias perguntas que eu ando me fazendo. O mundo é bem entediante. As pessoas nascem, são jovens até não serem mais, riem até chorar, vivem até morrer. Qual é a _graça_ nisso?

Eu sempre fui o pensativo do nosso grupo. Jiraiya fica por aí tentado espiar debaixo das saias das meninas enquanto Tsunade está muito ocupada perdendo todo o dinheiro que tem em jogo. E eu fico aqui, sozinho, refletindo sobre como tudo é chato. É sempre assim.

Mas hoje, Jiraiya decidiu que vir comigo seria mais interessante que calcinhas. Pela primeira vez.

"Então, Oro," Ele diz, sentado todo esparramado ao meu lado. "que bicho te mordeu?"

Eu odeio esse apelido. E essa pergunta. Jiraiya é bem irritante.

"Não é nada, Jiraiya-kun."

"Então porque está nesse estado deprimente?"

"Eu não estou diferente do normal."

"Foi o que eu quis dizer."

Suspiro. É melhor eu dizer logo, antes que ele decida que eu preciso de mais uma rodada de olhar garotas no banho ou jogar pôker com a Tsunade. Ambas as coisas tem um final bem previsível─levar uma sova ou ganhar de lavada da Tsunade. Igualmente chato.

"É que eu não entendo," Digo, de repente. "qual é a graça nisso tudo?"

"Oras, chegou o verão, isso quer dizer... decotes e saias curtas!"

Eu reviro os olhos, cansado. "Exatamente como no ano passado. Porque as pessoas se importam tanto, Jiraiya-kun? Eles sabem que tudo isso acaba em morte. Sabem o final de cada um de seus problemas, e fingem não saber. Porque... isso torna as coisas divertidas? O que há nessa cidade de ilusão?"

Jiraiya me olha como se eu tivesse dito um longo discurso sobre o funcionamento do sistema nervoso. Ele fica um longo tempo me encarando─absorvendo a informação, quem sabe─até responder.

"Oro..." São suas sábias primeiras palavras. Como eu tenho sorte de conhecer alguém tão esperto. Por favor, notem a ironia. "eu acho que você precisa inovar!"

"Inovar? **Inovar** o que? A vida?"

Um conselho estúpido, claro.

"É, inovar! Viva como ninguém nunca viveu e morra como ninguém nunca morreu! Você precisa de novos ares, garoto." Ele me dá um tapinha nas costas. "Desafie essa cidade de ilusão."

Talvez não seja um conselho tão estúpido.

"Morrer como ninguém jamais morreu? Acho que é impossível."

"Bem, então _não_ morra." Ele dá de ombros e se levanta. "Invente coisas novas, eu não sei. Te vejo por aí!"

Eu não o vejo sair. _Não morra._ Está aí um conselho. _Viver como ninguém jamais viveu_. Implicitamente _mude as coisas. Mude a vida das pessoas. Para o bem ou para o mal_.

Vejo uma cobra rastejando no chão, e eu simplesmente sei o que quero fazer do resto da minha vida.

**X**

**N/A: Digam o que quiserem, Oro é amor. A Bella defende que eu tenho gostos estranhos.**

**City Of Delusion, minha favorita do Muse, com o feeling Indiferença.**


	4. Fly me to the Moon

**Fly Me to the Moon - Ciúmes**

Era, de fato, o _último_ lugar em que ela esperava encontrar Neji─afinal, qual era a probabilidade do prodígio dos Hyuuga estar dentro da floricultura dos Yamanaka?

"Ah, Tenten." Ele disse, ligeiramente surpreso. "O que faz aqui?"

"Hã... Bom, fica no meu caminho pra casa." Ela respondeu, sem graça. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? A casa dos Hyuuga é do outro lado da cidade."

Neji voltou seu olhar de novo para a gigantesca quantidade de rosas como se fossem alguma espécie de planta carnívora perigosa. "Você chegou em boa hora, Tenten. Eu estava tentando escolher flores para uma garota e uma opinião feminina seria bem vinda."

Ela arregalou os olhos e seu instinto imediato foi voltar correndo para casa, se trancar no quarto e _nunca_ mais sair. Seu plexo solar afundou no peito. _Em outras palavras, coração partido_.

"Ah... eu não entendo nada de flores." Ela balbuciou.

"Não importa."

"Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Neji."

"Por favor, Tenten." Isso era um pedido─mas Neji fazia soar como uma ordem, seu tom autoritário não dando abertura para nenhuma negativa. Tenten mordeu o lábio. Se Neji tivesse lhe pedido ajuda para escolher _bombons_ para uma garota, ela teria lhe recomendado os piores bombons do mundo─aqueles recheados com licor de maracujá, por exemplo. Se tivesse lhe pedido uma indicação de _filme_ para levar a garota, Tenten lhe falaria maravilhas do filme trash mais sangrento e menos romântico em cartaz.

Mas, flores? Não havia flores feias. Não havia como sabotar _isso_.

"Bom..." Ela começou, indo para o fundo da loja. Neji a seguiu de perto. "Que tal.... estrelítzias?"

"Estrelítzias?"

A estrelítzia foi a flor menos bonita de que Tenten conseguiu se lembrar. Era pontuda, esquisita, quase sem pétalas. Ela puxou uma dentre várias de um balde, mas Neji torceu o nariz.

"Tem certeza?"

Era muito estranho estar assim tão perto dele─contato físico era algo que Neji, em geral, rejeitava. Mas estava ali, ombro a ombro com ela por quase um minuto inteiro sem reclamar.

Então, o impossível aconteceu, e Tenten arregalou os olhos. A mão de Neji estava indo em direção a dela. Seria possível?

_Me deixe voar até a lua e brincar entre as estrelas..._ não havia uma música assim? _Em outras palavras, segure a minha mão._

Então ela entendeu. É claro que ele não fora segurar a sua mão, ele fora pegar a estrelítzia que estava nela. Neji analisou a flor de perto, as sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto Tenten se controlava para não bater a cabeça na parede múltiplas vezes.

"Ah, bom, é... Isso vai ficar lindo com algumas... gérberas." Ela voltou-se rapidamente e puxou algumas. Não combinavam nem um pouco com as estrelítzias.

"Isso não parece muito... harmonioso." Neji comentou, juntando as duas espécies de flores. Estava cara a cara com ela─e entre eles só haviam flores. Tenten corou bruscamente ao perceber que bastava se pôr nas pontas dos pés e se inclinar um pouco...

_Em outras palavras, me beije._

Por um momento, sentiu-se tentada e mudar tudo, a encher os braços dele de rosas e lisândros. Afinal, qual era o problema daquele momento? Havia eles dois e _flores_ e um clima ameno com sol e...

Ah, é verdade.

Não eram pra ela.

"Harmonia é coisa do passado." Ela declarou como quem entendia muito do assunto. "Agora só tem que juntar a isso uma folhagem... Hum..." Andou para o outro canto da loja, onde só havia folhas. O que ficava _pior_? "Quando menor, melhor!" E passou para ele diversos raminhos de folhas diminutas.

Neji olhos o conjunto com seus olhos brancos. "É, de certa forma... fica bonito. É bem diferente."

_Ah, disso pode ter certeza._

"Obrigado, Tenten." Ele acrescentou, sorrindo. Ela sentiu o coração afundar novamente no peito, dessa vez sem saber se eram ciúmes ou a culpa. "Você me ajudou muito."

E começou a ir em direção ao caixa, carregando um buquê que, no fim, tinha ficado mais bonito do que ela planejara─ou talvez isso fosse só os ciúmes falando de novo.

De uma forma ou de outra, Tenten foi para casa arrastando os pés, passou a madrugada assistindo romances melodramáticos e, quando afinal conseguiu dormir, teve estranhos sonhos em que praticava seu arremesso de kunais usando diversas meninas como alvo.

**X**

"Tenten, tem uma coisa pra você lá embaixo!" Falou alegremente o garoto do apartamento ao lado quando ela se levantou na manhã seguinte.

Ela, de roupão, pantufas e gigantescas olheiras sob os olhos, respondeu sem animação. "Deve ser a foice que eu encomendei." E abaixou-se para pegar o jornal.

"Não," O garoto fez uma careta. "é o arranjo de flores mais feio que eu já vi na vida. E olha que a minha mãe também não é boa de ikebana, não!"

Tenten deixou cair o jornal, olhando fixamente o chão enquanto o garoto abriu a porta da casa dele e entrou. Um sorriso enorme e bobo espalhou-se no seu rosto lentamente, como se acompanhando um pensamento bom.

_Em outras palavras, eu te amo_.

**X**

**N/A: NejiTen é amor, digam o que quiserem. Não é exatamente a idéia mais original do mundo, porém adoro!**

**A música era Fly me to the Moon, de Bart Howard--versão do Frank Sinatra. No fim, eu acabei citanto mais Em Outras Palavras, que era o título original. Vocês não acham isso lindo? _Me deixe voar até a lua e brincar entre as estrelas. Deixe-me ver como é a primavera em Júpiter e Marte. Em outras palavras... segure a minha mão. _**

**E o feeling era Ciúmes, claro!**


	5. I'm All Alone

**I'm All Alone - Abandono**

"Sasuke-kun," Chamou Orochimaru uma madrugada, enquanto o discípulo se retirava. Ele parou no meio do caminho, cansado após o treinamento exaustivo. "não quer conversar?"

"Para que?" Respondeu o Uchiha, sério, sem nem ao menos se virar.

"Você parece estar solitário. Talvez queira companhia, às vezes."

Sasuke encarou o nada à sua frente como encarava os seres vivos, como encarava a vida. Sua voz estava fria como as paredes daquele esconderijo subterrâneo quando falou. "Não estou mais solitário do que sempre estive."

E retirou-se para seu quarto─um entre milhares de outros desabitados, provavelmente distinguível apenas por ele.

_No fundo, eu estou sozinho há mais de oito anos_. Refletiu sua parte racional enquanto ele lavava o rosto e se deitava. Estava cansado e dormiria em poucos minutos─mas estes eram minutos preciosos.

Eram os poucos momentos em que seu lado consciente começava a adormecer mas ele, acordado, captava as primeiras palavras do inconsciente.

_Eu não estive sozinho esse tempo todo_.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Não gostava dessa lembrança. O único dia em oito anos em que de fato achava que podia fazer parte de alguma coisa. Não─que já fazia.

_Era seu aniversário e ele planejava se trancar sozinho em casa, como em todos os anos desde a tragédia. Mas o time 7 tinha planos diferentes. Levaram-no, _arrastaram_-no para o parque de diversões de Konoha._

Ele ainda se lembrava do cheiro daquele lugar. Nunca estivera num parque de diversões. Tinha cheiro de algo adocicado e adrenalina. É como se pudesse senti-lo mesmo agora...

_Naruto e Sakura gritaram na montanha russa, grudaram os narizes na janela durante a roda gigante, tremeram de medo na casa mal assombrada─e ele, Sasuke, simplesmente observou tudo. Até que chegaram nas xícaras giratórias._

_Sua pretensão da passar por mais aquele brinquedo simplesmente emburrado e de braços cruzados não foi realizada._

"_Sasuke," Explicou Kakashi, sorrindo. "Todos precisam girar a roda para que a xícara gire. Senão, ela fica parada."_

Pensando sobre esse episódio várias vezes, ele se convence cada vez mais de que essa é uma frase patética para ser definida como aquela que mudou a sua vida.

_Mas o fato é que ver aqueles quatro pares de mãos trabalhando juntos para rodar uma xícara─aquilo acendeu algo dentro dele. Algo que o mudou de verdade. Durante quase a hora inteira subseqüente, Sasuke foi de fato um garoto de treze anos. Pediu─e ganhou─algodão doce. Esperou ansiosamente na fila do elevador que cai e do barco viking. Impressionou-se no cinema em 3-D._

_Durante quase uma hora inteira, Uchiha Sasuke esqueceu sua vingança─ele fazia parte de algo agora. Tinha uma família._

_Dormiu, naquela noite, verdadeiramente cansado e feliz._

E acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se exatamente como se sentia sempre que tinha essa lembrança; sério como sempre, e mais só do que nunca.

**X**

**N/A: Uma com o Sasuke, já que essa música é totalmente ele. Pra quem não conhece, é o rei Arthur que foi separado de seus cavaleiros e está acompanhado apenas pelo seu leal escudeiro Patsy. Então, ele começa a cantar "Eu estou só..." Ao que o Patsy prontamente responde "Não está, não!" "Tão só..." "Eu estou aqui, seu imbecil!". Qualquer coisa, dêem um busca no YouTube que é bem engraçado!**

**Yes, só falta uma agora!**


	6. Zero to Hero

**Zero to Hero**

Ajeitando a gravata no pescoço, Lee recomeçou a pensar em como tinha chegado ali. Como tinha conseguido. Era maravilhoso, mas gerava conseqüências como gravatas que pareciam repentinamente encolher.

Ele _sempre_ fora um fracassado. Bem no fundo, mesmo ele admitia isso. Então por que Sakura pensaria diferente?

Ele também não sabia dizer quando, exatamente, deixara de ser não um número negativo, mas apenas zero à esquerda, o que já era um progresso. Nem quando começou a valer alguma coisa. De fato, ele só notou quando as pessoas começaram a cumprimentá-lo na rua e dar-lhe refeições de graça—tornara-se um ninja famoso!

E ainda assim, Sakura só pensava nele como um pobre ninja sem esperança. Não que _pensasse_ muito nele.

E um dia, Tenten decidiu lhe contar o que faltava.

"Ok, Lee. É o seguinte. Da próxima vez que levar flores para a Sakura, tire a peça-única."

O queixo dele caiu. "Tenten, não posso! Gai-sensei discutiu nudez conosco anos atrás, se lembra? Sakura não aceitará tamanha indecência!"

A companheira de time bateu com a mão na testa. "Não isso, Lee! Vista alguma outra coisa!"

"Mas... Mas... É a roupa que Gai-sensei me deu."

Ela suspirou. "Que tal assim? Vamos para a sua casa e eu te arrumo. Garanto que a Sakura vai gostar!"

Lee ainda pareceu indeciso. Aquela roupa era muito preciosa para ele. _Mas só uma tarde não vai fazer mal, não é?_ Disse alguma voz no fundo de sua mente. O embate mental era quase visível.

"Hã... Está bem, jovem Tenten! Acatarei sua sugestão feminina!"

Tenten teve que revirar todo o armário de Lee. A maior parte das roupas eram peça-únicas verdes, algumas eram coletes, e quase nada era normal. Ficou satisfeita quando encontrou uma camisa—verde, é claro—, mas descobriu que Lee só tinha bermudas. Então, ela pegou o telefone.

"Alô. Neji? É a Tenten. Temos uma emergência. Me traga calças que combinem com verde. Não muito largas, de preferência. Jeans seriam ideais, para dar um ar mais despojado. An—Eu não bebi! É para o Lee, seu tonto! Esteja aqui em vinte minutos." E desligou.

Um Neji muito confuso chegou poucos minutos depois, trazendo três tipos diferentes de calças. Tenten escolheu a preta e mandou que Lee as vestisse.

"Neji..." Ela começou quando ficou a sós com o amigo. "você acha que ele deixaria a gente fazer as sobrancelhas dele?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Acho que isso já é crueldade demais."

Eles não conseguiram, é claro. Não conseguiram sequer pentear o cabelo de Lee, que insistia naquele corte reto. E tiveram que se dar por satisfeitos.

O plano deu estranhamente certo. E as lindas rosas que Tenten escolheu—as especiais dos Yamanaka, que completamente desabrochadas ficavam quase como uma maçã—também contribuíram, é claro.

Lee pára de afrouxar a gravata e sorri quando sua noiva aparece na ponta do gigantesco tapete vermelho.

E, quando ela disser que _sim_, percebe que finalmente parará de se sentir um zero—ele é um herói, afinal.

**X**

**N/A: E... acabou! Yes!**

**Pra mim, se o Lee tivesse uma música tema seria totalmente Zero to Hero, de Hércules. (Não era nada, um zero, zero. Mas como herói é... é o que eu quero! Esse rapaz veio conquistar! De zero a herói sem pestanejar, zero a herói num estalar!)**

**E, claro, tem a minha eterna pergunta... como a Sakura consegue sequer olhar por Sasuke quando tem o LEE por perto?!**

**Isso foi divertido! **


End file.
